Damn Kurt and his Tight Pants
by marycliZaire
Summary: Blaine just couldn't control himself when he saw Kurt strutting around in those skin-tight pants.


Blaine couldn't help it. Kurt just looked _so good_in those white pants he had on today. Every time his boyfriend stood up and started swaying his hips, Blaine felt his face flush just a little. Trying to be discrete, he crossed his legs to hide his growing hard-on. Don't judge him, it's not his fault he has a boyfriend with the nicest ass ever. Blaine spent the rest of class trying to think of things related to calculus, or boobs, or..anything but how curvy Kurt's ass was and how those pants really left nothing for the imagination and - oh shit, this was going to be a long day.

When the bell rang, Blaine hopped out of his seat as fast as he could without causing whiplash in the students around him, and ran straight to the boys bathroom. He quickly locked himself in a stall so he could relieve himself before having to go to his second class. Luckily, he didn't share Spanish with Kurt.

After washing his hands, he headed out the door coming face to face with Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, sounding very surprised. "Are you, uh, are you okay? We usually walk from Calculus together."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Blaine said, avoiding looking in Kurt's eyes, "I just..really had to go, you know?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, eyeing his boyfriend, knowing something is off. "Sure. Do you want to walk to class, then?"

"Oh, I think I can find my way, thanks," Blaine quickly responded before hurrying in the opposite direction from Mr. Shuester's room.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him.

Blaine turned around and looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

"Mr. Shuester's room is the other way?" Kurt suggested.

"Oh, right." And Blaine hurried off to class.

Luckily, Blaine didn't share any more classes with Kurt in the morning, and he managed to avoid him in the hallways. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to get through.

When the fourth period bell rang signaling lunch, Blaine rushed to his locker to put his things away and ran off to the choir room; nobody ate in there, so he would be alone.

When Blaine had finished what little bit of lunch he could stomach, he sat down in front of the piano and began playing out an unfamiliar tune. He was trying so hard to focus on the music that he didn't hear the door creak as it opened.

Suddenly, Blaine could feel a familiar heat moving South as his neck was being peppered with kisses, some of them lingering a little longer than he could stand.

The kisses stopped and Blaine found himself whining in protest before he noticed Kurt straddling his lap and instantly attacking his lips. He moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as he felt the other boy's hips grinding down into his now full-blown hard-on. His hands traveled down to cup his boyfriend's ass, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"K-Kurt," his voice came out low as he pulled back, "are you wearing any underwear?"

Kurt looked down at him, his face instantly glowing bright red, and slowly shook his head.

Blaine released a rather loud moan which Kurt quickly silenced with his lips. Kurt's hips picked up speed causing Blaine to whine into his boyfriend's mouth.

Suddenly, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

Kurt began to stand up but Blaine pulled him back down.

"Don't," Blaine whined against the other boy's lips, "stay."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "we have to go to class."

"No," Blaine said, attacking Kurt's lips again, "skip with me."

"I-I can't," Kurt protested, "I, unghh, have a test." He stood up and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take. "Coming?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine threw his head back and groaned as he heard his boyfriend giggling softly.

"You are evil."

"But you love me."

"I do."

"Seriously, let's get to class."

The boys both retreated from the choir room and out to the halls before Blaine realized he still had a bit of a problem.

"I will, uh," he said, "I'll see you in Glee."

Kurt looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but let his boyfriend go.

Blaine jerked himself off in the boys bathroom for the second time that day before heading to his Advanced Placement English class.

When the final bell for the day rang, Blaine hurried out of his class to his locker. Immediately, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend bending over to pick up a paper he had dropped. He shimmied his hips knowingly on his way back up, and Blaine couldn't help himself.

He walked straight over to Kurt, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the neatest classroom. He shut and locked the door and instantly turned to his boyfriend.

Before he could register what was happening, Blaine found himself pushed up against the door with Kurt's tongue finding its way inside his mouth. The two began grinding their hips together creating such sweet friction. Kurt was whimpering into Blaine's mouth. Before he knew it, Blaine had pulled away and flipped the two, trapping Kurt against the wall. He began kissing down Kurt's neck, lightly sucking and biting, surely to leave marks.

"Blaaaaine," Kurt whined, as he threw his head back to allow his boyfriend more access. "Blaaaaine, I- I'm gonna-" but his warning was cut off by Blaine coming back up and capturing Kurt's lips with his own.

It wasn't long before Blaine dropped to his knees and unbuttoned his boyfriend's impossibly tight pants. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down, exposing Kurt's erection, and placed a soft kiss to the tip.

"Tease," Kurt whined.

"Shh, let me take care of this."

Blaine sank his mouth down the entire length of Kurt's cock, causing the boy above him to moan loudly.

Blaine pulled off with a lewd pop before looking up at his boyfriend and smiling. "Shh, we wouldn't want anybody to walk in."

With a small smirk, Blaine returned his mouth to Kurt's length and began licking up the underside. He hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking; he let his tongue swirl around the head, teasing his boyfriend.

"Blaine, oh fuck," Kurt cried, "I'm going to-" but before he could finish, he was coming down his boyfriend's throat, biting back his screams.

Blaine pulled off again, and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. He let his tongue slip inside the other boy's mouth, allowing him to taste himself. When he pulled back, he was smiling brighter than he had all day. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's and just stared into the other boy's eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, "but not it's my turn."

"Uhh," Blaine hesitated, "that uh, won't be necessary." He could feel his cheeks heating up as Kurt looked down and saw his boyfriend and come in his own pants.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "I could have helped with that."

"I know," Blaine responded, "I just..couldn't last."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," and with that he leaned in and kissed Kurt more tenderly than he had all day. "You're perfect, did you know that?"

Kurt just smiled into the kiss, his heart fluttering lightly.

"We should get going before we're late to Glee club."

"I think I'm going to stop by my locker and change pants, if you don't mind," Blaine said, his cheeks going red again.


End file.
